beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Homelessness
Homelessness is the condition of people without a permanent dwelling, such as a house or apartment. "Homelessness is not a choice. The majority of people are homeless due to financial and emotional hardship"http://www.homelessnessaustralia.org.au/ Links To Autism Homeless Charities Have Started to Study the Links Between Autism and Rough Sleeping -VICE "In 2010, a project in Devon that aimed to encourage rough sleepers to move into accommodation found that nine of the 14 entrenched rough sleepers they spoke to were autistic. If these figures were found to be replicated on a larger scale, it would show a huge number of people living on the streets whose needs aren't even recognised, let alone being dealt with." High Functioning Autism Can Lead to the Streets "If autistic person lacks a supportive family and close friends, the isolation and the pain of rejection can cause them to develop mental illnesses such as depression or anxiety problems. Once a person develops a mental illness they must enter a new set of treatment that they may not always follow through on. If a person has autism along with a mental illness this can cause them to be rejected even more because some people might view them as a burden or problem. If the person is unable to care for themselves properly they might end up on the street. In some cases a person may turn to various illegal and legal mood-altering substances for comfort. Alcohol and drug usage can lead to homelessness. " "People with autism are emotionally sensitive and can take words literally or serious. They often express their emotions strongly. If an autistic person is feeling angry and explodes into a raging fit, they might find themselves in a court room or in jail or prison. If the person’s anger gets them a felonious assault charge, the person then has to live with a felony on their record. It is hard to find a job with a felony but if the person has autism too, that is two strikes against them. As we all know, if a person can’t get or keep a job chances are they will end up on the street." http://www.thinkingautismguide.com/2017/07/being-homeless-is-even-harder-when.html?m=1 Autism and Homelessness: The Real Crisis - Sparrow R. Jones "Research suggests as much as 13% of prison populations may be AutisticAnckarsäter H, Nilsson T, Saury JM, Råstam M, Gillberg C. Autism spectrum disorders in institutionalized subjects. Nord J Psychiatry. 2008;62(2):160-7.. A London study of prisoners with “neurodevelopmental disorders and difficulties” found that neurodivergent prisoners were three times as likely to have been homeless before coming to prison and 80% of neurodivergent prisoners had previous convictionsMccarthy J, Chaplin E, Underwood L, et al. Characteristics of prisoners with neurodevelopmental disorders and difficulties. J Intellect Disabil Res. 2016;60(3):201-6.." Autism, homelessness, and unemployment "Pritchard’s research found that, with personalised support, 5 of the 7 clients diagnosed with an ASD had moved indoors (4 into flats; 1 staying in B&B’s intermittently)Pritchard, C., 2010. An Evaluation of the Devon Individualised Budget project to encourage rough sleepers into accommodation. report Exeter City Council.. This was a short-term achievement (it is important to know how successful projects like this are over the longer-term). Nevertheless, it does indicate that these people might not have become rough sleepers if service providers gave the right support earlier on. In fact, the researcher found that entrenched rough sleeping might appear like a ‘choice’, but actually rough sleepers are not given the care they need at the outset." Being Homeless Is Even More Complicated When You're Autistic and LGBT http://www.thinkingautismguide.com/2017/07/being-homeless-is-even-harder-when.html?m=1 References Category:Economics Category:Capitalism Category:Poverty Category:Culture